


Doubled Down

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Eloping, Engagement, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Louise agrees to marry Dan when he accidentally proposes during a fight.
Relationships: Dan Conner/Louise Goldufski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Doubled Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Louise’s mouth dropped open in shock and she gaped at Dan. “What did you just say? Did you just ask me to marry you in the middle of a fight?” She couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about now - he was good.

“Yes,” he finally ventured after thirty seconds of silence.

“You want to marry me,” she repeated. “Holy shit.” 

Dan blew out a breath then inhaled and exhaled a few more times. He squared his shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. “So, what do you say? You want to make this official and marry me?”

Nervous laughter made her shoulders start shaking. “I can’t fucking believe you just asked me like this and then doubled down but the answer is yes. I will marry you, Dan Conner.”

Dan’s smile lit up the living room and he grabbed Louise’s arm to pull her closer to him. He gave her a quick peck on the kiss. “You’re going to be my wife.”

“That I am. God help me,” Louise teased. Her heart pounded a bit and she flashed him a smile. But then she bit her lip upon realizing something. “You don’t have to get me an engagement ring - although it’d be nice. I know you likely won’t be able to afford one, and that’s fine.”

He shook his head. “Would you be fine with a cheap ring?” Dan felt guilty even thinking about it, hated that he couldn’t buy the woman he loved the ring she deserved.

“Dan, it’s my ring too, and I’ll help pay for it. But yes, a cheap ring would be perfectly fine because it’s from the idiot I’m in love with,” she assured him.

Dan still felt guilty but he kissed her again in response. “You want to go now, before the zoo gets back?” 

Louise gave him a warm smile. “You don’t want to talk to the kids first?” she asked, genuinely surprised. This was normally something he’d bring up with them before anything went any further. 

He shook his head. “Not really. I can’t wait to see the shocked looks on their faces when you walk in here with an engagement ring, though.” So he wanted to fuck with kids, sue him. 

Louise chuckled. “I believe you are what Harris and Mark call a troll,” she pointed out. But she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door so they could hurry to the jewelry store - she wanted to get an engagement ring on her finger as soon as possible. 

When they got to the cheaper jewelry store, Louise quickly rushed to the counters so she could find what she wanted. A nervous Dan waited back by the watches, hoping this wouldn’t set him back too much. He desperately did want to marry Louise, which was a little shocking in the wake of how long it took them to even start a relationship, and he didn’t even feel guilty about it (which in turn made him feel a little guilty. Vicious cycle). But Roseanne was gone now and she’d want him to be happy even if she’d never admit it. “You got this?” he questioned Louise, who nodded.

Louise gasped when she spotted the perfect ring and asked the jeweler to take it out. She slipped it on her finger, immediately noticing the perfect fit and how it looked like it belonged there. “I think this is it.” She beckoned Dan over and they admired the white gold ¼ carat ring together. “It’s not expensive either - only $300. This is my engagement ring.”

He picked up her finger again to check it over once more. “It’s yours,” Dan agreed.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed her fiance. “Let’s buy it,” she giddily told him, trying not to burst into tears. 

The two of them paid for her ring and then headed back home. Neither of them were surprised to find Darlene and Becky sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Let’s see how long it takes them to see your new accessory and figure this out,” Dan whispered.

“Deal,” Louise whispered back. Still giddy, she sat down in the chair, her hands on her lap (and her ring finger visible). Neither girl paid attention at first, too engrossed in the movie they were watching.

It wasn’t until they were sitting down to eat dinner - pizza - in the kitchen - that someone spotted the ring. Mark zoomed in on it immediately and gasped. “Is that an engagement ring?” he cried.

Dan and Louise exchanged a glance as Darlene, Becky, and Jackie’s mouths simultaneously dropped open. “Let me see!” Becky stood up as Louise held out her hand.

Darlene whistled. “Impressive rock. How much did you pay for that?”

“None of your business,” Dan shot back at her.

“It’s beautiful. Congratulations you guys!” Becky hugged them both and then teared up. She was excited for them but it still threw her a bit that her dad was now happily in love with someone who wasn’t her mom. She liked Louise a lot but still.

“This ring is to die for,” Mark declared.

“You like it?” an amused Louise questioned.

“Like it? I love it,” Mark responded as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

“When did this happen? I didn’t even know you wanted to propose.” Darlene looked back and forth between her dad and future stepmother, awaiting their response.

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Dan admitted.

“Caught me off guard but I said yes.” God, Louise couldn’t wait to marry into this family, as fucked up as it was.

“A spur of the moment proposal? How romantic!” Mark squealed after taking a bite of his pizza.

“It is sweet. Shotgun wedding?” Darlene joked, ignoring Jackie elbowing her.

Jackie patted Louise’s shoulder and then bumped into Dan. “Welcome to the family!” she shouted at Louise, who winced and rubbed her hair.

“Lower the volume,” Dan told her.

“Sorry!” Jackie yelled again. She needed to get a hold of herself and be genuinely happy for them - she didn’t want to push them away because this was her family, the most important people in her life.

Becky had managed to pull herself together and started firing off questions. “What kind of wedding do you want? When is it? Can we help at all - like with any of the plans? We’re here.” Was she coming on too strong?

“Becky, shut up. But what she said,” Darlene conceded.

“Maybe we just should just elope,” Louise semi-seriously told Dan.

He cocked his head and pondered the idea. “You want to head down to City Hall, get a marriage license, and just do this?” It actually sounded like a nice plan.

Jackie’s head swiveled around towards Louise. “What do you say?” she asked her.

Louise ignored her. “I’m in. Let’s elope.” She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, then went back to eating her pizza.

They went to City Hall the next morning, got their marriage license sorted out, and had his family meet them there again the next morning - DJ was Dan’s best man, of course, while Becky, Darlene, and Jackie stepped in as bridesmaids. “This is weird as hell but he’s happy and that’s what matters,” Darlene told Becky as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

“Eh, I’m desensitized to change after all the conversations about sex over the years. And hearing Mom and Dad go at it.” 

Darlene and Becky turned to stare at their brother for a second before shaking their heads and resuming their conversation. “As long as he’s happy, then I’m happy.” Becky shrugged.

“He’s marrying someone who isn’t my sister and I accept it. I have to, if I want to still come around.” Jackie was truly happy for them but this quick engagement and elopement was really screwing with her.

“Stop talking,” DJ hissed at the three of them. They listened and immediately shut up.

The ceremony began just minutes later. Louise cried as they exchanged vows (she’d deny doing so later) and she and Dan both giggled as they exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife. “We did this so fast, my head is still spinning but no regrets,” Louise murmured as they headed outside and back to the car.

“I regret nothing,” Dan told her. Just before they got back in to head home, he spun her around and dipped her for a kiss.

“Romantic,” Louise teased.

The kids and Jackie had chipped in to buy their wedding rings, and although they too weren’t expensive, Louise and Dan adored them. The fact that their family had their backs meant the world to them.

Now Dan and Louise had a lot ahead of them to look forward to and both were thrilled they hadn’t waited long to start their life together. Moving quickly instead of dragging out their engagement had been the right decision for them. Louise fit right in with the Conners too, accepting everything about them (she couldn’t throw stones since her family was just as bad, if not worse). When they stepped into the house, Dan couldn’t carry her over the threshold because of his back but Darlene and Becky stepped up to the plate to help. “Might as well just make it weird,” Darlene told her when Louise tried to tell them no several times.

Louise just sighed and accepted it. And as soon as the girls set her back down, she pulled her husband in for a kiss and the two of them made out in full view of their family for a minute or so, much to their disgust.


End file.
